Sangue e Chocolate
by Scarlett Mayfair
Summary: - "Nossos olhos em perfeita sintonia desde a primeira vez em que se cruzaram... Até o dia no qual os seus para sempre se fecharam" - Paralela à "O Enigma das Rosas". ::ITACHI x NAJARA::
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto é de Kishimoto Masashi.

**Autora:** Scarlett Mayfair

**Gênero:** Drama/Tragédia

**Casal:** Itachi x Najara

**Classificação: **14 anos

**Aviso:** Fanfic paralela à ''O Enigma das Rosas". Não dá para entender sem lê-la.

**Aviso II:** Explicação da história Najara (OC), Itachi, Dâmaris (OC) e Sayuri (OC).

**Avisso III: **Começa com um POVS da Najara, mas passa a ser em terceira pessoa no segundo trecho de música.

**Música:** A rose for the dead (Theatre of Tragedy)

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**

* * *

**

** Najara POV'S**

_Os olhos dele tinham cor de sangue; na última vez em que eu os vi, por sangue estavam banhados. Meus olhos sempre foram comparados ao chocolate, mas... Creio que sejam terras banhadas por lágrimas, onde a memória dele está sepultada._

_**Oh, meu amado; a doce música em meus ouvidos  
De qualquer forma me desafiam a cantar uma música de ninar soturna  
Meu doce Diamante,**_

_**como podes emergir de tal distância?**_

Uma chuva torrencial se alastrava pelos domínios de Konoha. Estávamos sem energia, confiando na iluminação das pálidas velas derretidas. Do lado de fora de um quarto, eu me encontrava assustada e confusa. Não era algo muito comum para uma jovem-prodígio que apenas estava visitando seus pais. Contudo eu não poderia demonstrar aquele medo perante meu clã apenas por ouvir os gritos guturais de minha mãe... E então os gritos cessaram. Alguns segundos depois ecoou o som de um choro. Meu pai abriu a porta, revelando um pequeno embrulho nos braços e um sorriso de felicidade estampado na face.

- Agora você tem uma irmãzinha, Najara.

Aproximando-me de forma cautelosa, olhei a pequena criatura. Naquele instante eu a amei mais do que tudo - até mais do que meus próprios pais.

- Ela se chamará Tenten, querida.

- Tenten... - repeti em um sussurro, abrindo um singelo sorriso.

Anos se passaram e eu vivi longe de Tenten; treinava arduamente para me aperfeiçoar cada vez mais, embora vivesse em pé de guerra com minhas companheiras de time. Tenten era meu maior ponto fraco; meu maior traço de emoção, mesmo eu não deixando as demais se exteriorizarem: minha admiração por Kurogane-sensei, o gosto pela companhia branda de Dâmaris e, acima de tudo, a vontade de me tornar amiga de Sayuri - minha maior rival. Meu amor de irmã jamais sairia das paredes de nossa casa, pois sendo descoberto o meu ponto fraco, ele seria atacado algum dia. No pequeno período em que eu descansava longe dos treinos, eu a visitava. Pacientemente, repassava meu conhecimento para a pequena garota que tanto se parecia comigo.

No meu primeiro exame chuunin, minha fraqueza se dobrou, pois, à primeira vista, fui seduzida por aqueles olhos negros. No instante em que vi Itachi surgir daquele pergaminho, senti-me abalada. O primo de Sayuri; o gênio de olhos negros e misteriosos.

Olhos esses que estavam pousados sobre os meus, como se aquela conexão fosse mágica. Éramos gênios de nossos respectivos clãs e cada um conhecia a fama do outro. Eu e ele éramos como água e óleo: ele era calmo e gentil; eu, desbocada e explosiva. Todavia aquele intenso contato visual era muito mais do que mera atração...

Semanas depois eu fui treinar na beira do rio, sem vê-lo mais depois do exame. Regata e shorts pretos, rabo-de-cavalo alto e, em minhas mãos, apenas um bastão. Sentia-me observada e, com minha costumeira agressividade, avancei com velocidade em direção à presença desconhecida. Itachi se esquivou.

- Calma - disse o Uchiha com um leve sorriso.

Fiquei espantada ao vê-lo, mas eu não estava disposta a conversar. Uma das coisas que mais me irritava eram visitas inconvenientes na hora do seu treino - mesmo sendo a_ dele _e, além de tudo, eu queria me convencer de que _ele_ não era _ninguém_. Itachi me deixava nervosa, suando frio.

- Quem pensa que é para invadir meu treino? - avancei mais uma vez, fazendo-o se esquivar.

- Apenas precisamos conversar – respondeu-me, segurando o bastão e me encarando.

Fiquei atônita com sua força. Conseguiria fazê-lo soltar e lutar de igual para igual, mas aqueles olhos tinham um poder incomum sobre mim. Ele largou meu bastão.

- Diga.

A confiança e os olhos calmos o abandonaram. Por algum motivo, ficou constrangido. A única vez, em toda a minha vida, que eu o vi assim.

- Ahn... Bem... Eu... - olhava para as próprias mãos.

- Fala logo.

- Já que és uma chunnin agora e suspenderam seus treinos fora da vila temporariamente... Gostaria de treinar comigo?

Não era o convite mais romântico do mundo, contudo quebrou a minha defesa. Por um instante eu me odiei, pois eu me comparava às milhões de fãs que o Uchiha deveria ter. Sentia-me idiota, mas...

- Creio que seja interessante lutar com pessoas diferentes – respondi. – Eu aceito.

A partir daquele momento, treinei com Itachi todos os dias durante horas e mais horas. Aperfeiçoava minhas técnicas com armas, enquanto ele aperfeiçoava seu sharingan. Treinei com ele até ele ser promovido a ANBU...

- Eu te peguei. Desista, Uchiha Itachi – falei em tom zombeteiro e presunçoso, pois acreditei que, pela primeira vez, eu o venceria.

- Mesmo?

Sorriu para mim com seus olhos vermelhos e se desmanchou, deixando-me com cara de paisagem. Não tinha como aquilo ter acontecido, pois eu fui cautelosa com seus truques. Quando me dei conta, estava presa em seus braços com uma kunai em meu pescoço.

- Não é justo usar esse doujutsu! – gritei, revelando-me uma má perdedora. Ele apenas sorriu gentilmente e me soltou.

- Fim de treino.

- Itachi-sama, já que o treino acabou, vou para casa – falei com uma formalidade que apontava minha raiva por ter perdido. – Até mais.

- Sama? – Ele se voltou para mim, confuso. – Você sempre me chama só de Itachi – novamente sorriu gentilmente. – Na verdade, eu gostaria de conversar contigo.

Como sempre, fiquei sem ação e apenas o acompanhei até uma árvore, sentando-me ao seu lado naquela raiz e observando o céu avermelhado.

- Você esqueceu de trazer água e comida. Você precisa se hidratar... – começou a mexer em sua mochila. – Pegue esta maçã e minha água.

Eu sempre esquecia de levar comida e água, o que fez com que Itachi começasse a trazer o suficiente para nós dois. Na primeira vez, ele ficou sem comer e sem beber por minha causa.

- Obrigada... Sobre o que quer conversar? – mordi a maçã.

- Sou um ANBU agora.

Aquelas palavras atravessaram meus ouvidos como uma arma letal, não me dando nem forças para encará-lo.

- Parabéns – respondi com frieza.

- Está assim por causa dos treinos? Digo, por me perder como companheiro e começar a treinar sozinha? – dessa vez nos encaramos; ele com evidente preocupação.

- Consegui treinar durante anos sem você. Não faz diferença - alfinetei.

A verdade é que eu sentiria muita falta dele. Talvez minha tristeza estivesse estampada em meus olhos, pois ele riu da minha infantilidade

- Então creio que recusará o cargo de minha assistente ANBU – levantou-se. -Chamarei Sayuri então, embora ela não goste muito de mim.

Arregalei os olhos e me levantei de forma brusca.

- O quê? - gritei, seguindo-o.

- Quer trabalhar comigo ou não? - ele me encarou daquela forma que sempre me destruía. Era constrangedor aceitar a proposta após ter dito aquelas coisas, mas... Não queria ficar longe dele.

- Aceito - fitei o chão , tentando disfarçar minha vergonha.

- Ótimo. Mas agora preciso ir, só queria fazer o convite - esboçou um sorriso. - Sasuke, saia de trás da árvore. Sei que está aí.

Fiquei confusa ao ver um garotinho sair envergonhado de seu esconderijo, olhando-me com certo medo.

- Esse é meu irmão, Sasuke. Cumprimente-a, Sasuke. Ela se chama Najara.

- Oi... - murmurou, escondendo-se atrás do irmão.

- Olá – falei ao menino com um sorriso.

Itachi estava perplexo - talvez pelo meu sorriso bobo para o menino. Provavelmente era meu primeiro sorriso meigo.

- Enfim, apareça lá em casa para jantar – convidou-me. - Assim comemoraremos nossos cargos. Leve sua irmã.

Eu não respondi nada, mas ele sabia que eu iria. Pegou Sasuke pela mão, guiando-o. Ouvi as últimas palavras deles, algo que me deixou com uma alegria boba.

- Ela é tão bonita, nii-san. É sua namorada? – Itachi pareceu sem jeito.

- Claro que não - riu nervoso. - É minha amiga.

- Você nunca convidou uma amiga para jantar...

Assim, os dois continuaram a caminhar e eu não pude ouvir mais nada.

**Com o instrumento demoníaco nós poderemos colher  
Após o esplêndido banquete em nosso castelo  
Vosso tão amado sangue que é almejado por nossas faces lambuzadas**

O céu já havia se tornado negro. Na casa dos Uchiha, todos conversavam e elogiavam o gênio que se tornou ANBU tão jovem. Sayuri estava sentada na varanda, tentando ignorar o que acontecia.

_"Por que não me notam?"_ pensava inconformada.

Claro, jamais poderia expor seus pensamentos. Tentava se convencer de que não precisava - e nem queria - ser reconhecida pela família.

Usava um vestido florido simples. Odiava vestidos, mas a mãe havia insistido para colocá-lo. Os cabelos quase negros deslizavam soltos por suas costas; os olhos âmbares apenas fitavam o chão. Distraída, não percebeu que alguém se aproximava para se unir ao seu _isolamento_ do resto da festa.

- Para você, nee-san - disse o pequeno Uchiha, entregando uma flor à prima.

Sayuri ficou surpresa com a atitude de Sasuke. Era estranho alguém que não fosse frio e calculista naquele clã - ou que pelo menos não tentasse ser. Com a idade dele, ela já era fria. Então, por que ele não era?

- Obrigada.

- Está muito bonita hoje, nee-san - comentou tímido, sentando-se ao seu lado. - Mas está triste.

- Não gosto de festas - argumentou, sorrindo para o pequeno.

Antes que o indagador lançasse outra questão, o barulho da festa diminuiu bruscamente. Atenderam uma visitante que trazia sua cópia fiel em miniatura. Itachi, que já se encontrava desanimado, tornou a sorrir.

- Entrem! - disse o gênio.

Najara usava um vestido simples, semelhante ao da rival; os cabelos ondulados estavam soltos. A pequena irmã usava maria-chiquinha e um vestidinho chinês rosa. Sayuri voltou seu olhar para trás, vendo com desinteresse o que acontecia. E então os olhares se cruzaram: ela e Najara de vestido parecidos. As duas trocaram olhares nada amigáveis.

As horas passaram e elas sequer se falaram. Os outros membros da família foram embora aos poucos. Itachi estava sentado, observando a nova _assistente_ pegando algo para a irmã comer.

- Tem certeza que não é sua namorada, nii-san? - perguntou Sasuke, observando o irmão.

- Claro que tenho - respondeu com ar de riso. - Mas está vendo a menor? - apontou Tenten.

- Sim - respondeu sem entender.

- Ela não é bonita?

- Sim... - o rostinho ficou levemente rubro.

- Um dia, vocês dois irão se casar – provocou.

- Nii-san! - o mais novo falou nervoso, dando um leve soco na perna do mais velho.

- Você entenderá quando for mais velho. Ela se sairá diferente das outras kunoichis da vila - previu, com base na mais velha - e isso o atrairá. Escute o que seu irmão mais velho diz - deu um tapa leve na cabeça de Sasuke.

- Isso dói! - reclamou.

- Convide-a para brincar - provocou.

O pequeno saiu irritado, pisando duro; contudo, enrolou um pouco e convidou Tenten para brincar. Seria interessante que duas pessoas com o mesmo destino se ajudassem no futuro...

**Oh senhor da carnificina!  
Oh dama da carnificina!  
Um ótimo funeral nos aguarda  
Traremos aos deuses tristeza  
Mais dois novos motivos para nos encantarmos  
Venere o sangue que deixastes cair  
Apenas conceda uma rosa para um morto!**

A vila estava quieta. Muito quieta. Tanto silêncio era incomum. O Hokage ordenou um grupo de ronda verificar o porquê da escuridão e do silêncio. O grupo era grande e se dividiu. Um foi verificar o motivo de todas as residências do clã Uchiha estarem entregue às moscas. Itachi já havia saído da residência. Sayuri também.

O primeiro grupo apenas achou um garotinho caído, chorando. Chocados, mandaram um shinobi avisar ao Hokage sobre os inúmeros cadáveres encontrados. O clã Uchiha havia sido dizimado.

O outro grupo viu uma pequena movimentação na residência do Clã Mitsashi. Dâmaris estava com Tenten nos braços, próxima aos cadáveres dos pais da menina. No peito de cada um, uma rosa cravada.

- O que está acontecendo aí? - disse um shinobi do grupo, invadindo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, a jovem abandonou a pequena ao lado dos corpos de seus pais. Passou pelos ninjas apenas como um vulto, usando ninjutsu, mas eles reconheceram o chakra de Dâmaris. Logo, uma fina garoa começou a cair. Dâmaris estava avisada sobre fugir quando chegassem.

A inspeção foi feita no dia seguinte: no clã Mitsashi, a morte foi ocasionada por envenenamento. Tenten escapou por pouco, pois, segundo os médicos, "Dâmaris não teve tempo de envenená-la mais". Sim, a kunoichi de cabelos esverdeados conhecia todos os tipos de ervas. Quanto à investigação, deduziram que as rosas de Najara ajudaram a matar os pais dela e de Tenten, contudo a morena abandonou Dâmaris antes de concluírem. Para encerrar, Itachi e Sayuri destruíram todo o clã Uchiha, deixando apenas Sasuke para contar a história.

Foi assim o período da catástrofe em Konoha, onde a ''experiência'' deu errado e o gênio mais admirado se tornou um criminoso rank-S.


	2. I União

**I. UNIÃO**

* * *

O sol começaria a nascer em breve, deduziu. Permanecia deitada, olhando para o nada.

_"Já devem estar voltando." _

A atenção mantida em seus pensamentos foi quebrada pela outra presença na cama. Ele havia acordado também, mas, mesmo assim, os dois permaneceram na mesma posição.

"_Hoje será um grande dia" _suspirou e voltou a fitar o companheiro.

- Acho que já está na hora de você ir encontrar Kisame.

Desvencilhou-se dos braços do homem e caminhou - ainda nua - pela penumbra.

- É – levantou-se.

Aquela relação já era uma rotina– e, por algum motivo, eles estavam meio distantes.

Levou alguns minutos para fazer seu ritual matinal de higiene: lavou o corpo que ainda tinha o cheiro dele, vestiu seu uniforme e deu uma última olhada para o corpo alvo e bem moldado do Uchiha.

- Não exagere muito, pois sua saúde...

- Eu sei. Já estou melhor.

"_Itachi..."_ abaixou o olhar e saiu do quarto.

Najara chegou minutos antes da dupla Sasori e Deidara. Para ela, Deidara era como um substituto de sua verdadeira irmã. Dedicou muito de sua preocupação ao jovem, mas de maneira discreta e fria - Najara jamais deixava um ponto fraco transparecer. Isso era o que a tornava mais misteriosa e parecida com seu companheiro, Itachi.

- E então, por que demoraram?

- O oponente era forte, un – sorriu o loiro.

- Eu avisei para se preparar mais, não gosto de fazer os outros esperarem – resmungou Sasori.

- O que é isso no seu braço? – olhou apática para o braço de Deidara.

- Um presente do Kazekage, un.

Naquele instante ela viu Gaara. Desconhecia o Kazekage, apenas sabia - por meio de _contatos_ - da proximidade do rapaz com sua terra natal. Foi um choque, algo que não poderia demonstrar na frente dos membros da Akatsuki. Não fazia parte do grupo, mas precisava manter sua indiferença.

- Deveria escutar mais seu mestre – a moça esboçou um sorriso.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – Deidara balançou sua mão para cima e para baixo, como quem não quer ouvir sermão.

Assim iniciaram a reunião e ela apenas assistiu – ela não fazia parte do núcleo dos nove. Enquanto iniciavam o ritual, ela apenas permaneceu sentada, meditando... Por três dias. Nem percebera que não seria naquele dia o reencontro com os _amigos_. No terceito dia, Najara abriu os olhos ao ver que todos já haviam encerrado e apenas aguardavam as ordens de Pain.

- Deixo o resto com vocês – disse o líder para Sasori e Deidara.

- Sei – respondeu o ruivo, seco.

- Já sei – Deidara disse ainda sorrindo, como de costume.

- E você Najara, não permito que interfira em nenhuma luta.

- Que seja – respondeu, levantando-se.

- Vejo-os em breve – com isso, o holograma de Pain sumiu.

- Não fique aborrecida, você sabe que precisa ser poupada para batalhas maiores – Deidara tentou consolar.  
- Yare, yare... – fechou os olhos e suspirou. – Vou ficar em qualquer canto onde não possam me ver – pôs-se a andar.

- Un... Estão atrasados, né? – perguntou ao mestre. – Se ainda pretendem aparecer, queria que viessem logo de uma vez, un – não obteve respostas. Olhou para o mestre, ainda risonho. – O que foi mestre Sasori? Você não gosta de esperar, não é?

- É... Odeio.

"_Saco, viu?" _estava sentada em uma rocha bem distante dos dois, com o rosto apoiado na mão. Fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro. Minutos depois o tédio tomou conta da morena. A fim de se distrair, começou a se concentrar para descobrir quem se aproximava.

"_Tenten!"_ esboçou um sorriso ao sentir aquele chakra. Minutos depois, voltou a se concentrar, mas foi interrompida ao ouvir um soco na entrada e abriu os olhos. _"Parece ser uma mulher forte... Uma médica-nin. Que surpresa!" _riu.

Najara assistiu todos adentrarem a caverna, sem se manifestar. Apenas observou como um estranho loiro, que atendia pelo nome de Naruto, ficou nervoso ao ver o Kazekage morto e a discussão de Sasori e Deidara sobre arte. Voltou a meditar como havia feito durante aqueles dias. Não sentia fome, sono... Não sentia nada.

Após meia hora de meditação, voltou à sua realidade quando viu a caverna desmoronando, desviando-se com agilidade das rochas que caíam. Mesmo assim, ninguém notou sua presença – sendo assim, apenas desviou e foi para a parte superior da caverna. Nesse tempo, descobriu coisas como o parentesco de Sasori com Chiyo e o nome da médica-nin. Observava a luta que ficava cada vez mais crítica para o lado de Sasori.

_"Não posso interferir..."_ viu que Sasori pretendia matar a própria avó e a jovem Sakura correu para impedi-lo.

"_Chega!"_ pulou no campo de batalha.

- Chega! – gritou a morena. Sasori havia fincado a espada em Sakura.

- Não interfira, essas foram as ordens – nem sequer a olhou.

- Mas... Tudo bem – apenas virou a face imutável.

- Essa voz... – sussurrou Sakura. Sim, lembrava a voz de Tenten. Sakura havia percebido.

Assistiu toda aquela cena sem fazer nada. Observou com calma a senhora ceder o antídoto do veneno à jovem, curando o ferimento no abdômen de Sakura. Observou Sasori receber o golpe final. Logo recomeçaram um diálogo ao qual ela só começou a dar atenção ao ouvir algumas palavras pronunciadas por Sasori.

- Antes disso vou fazer uma coisa desnecessária também... Um presente por ter me derrotado. Você queria saber do Orochimaru, certo? – Não obteve resposta de Sakura, que apenas estava surpresa – Vá daqui 10 dias, ao meio-dia, no Tenchikyou da Vila Kusagakure.

"_Sasori..."_ pensou, olhando-o com surpresa.

- O que significa isso? – a voz de Sakura trouxe a moça de volta à realidade.

- Entre os subordinados de Orochimaru, existe um espião meu. Eu iria me encontrar com ele lá... – e o ruivo morreu.

Morreu sem ver o pupilo uma última vez, sem concluir sua última frase. Simplesmente morreu diante daquelas mulheres.

"_Será que ele se referia a ela" _pensou no suposto espião. As outras duas ignoravam sua presença, pois ainda fitavam Sasori.  
- Acabou, Chiyo-baasan. Você é incrível.

- Não, a pessoa que deveria ter morrido era eu – a menina olhou surpresa para a velha. - Sasori viu meu último ataque, mas por alguma razão não desviou. Ele mostrou uma pequena abertura.

- Isso quer dizer – a jovem foi interrompida.

- Lindo e comovente – interrompeu a morena, batendo palmas com um tom de voz carregado de sarcasmo.

- Quem é você?... – Sakura franziu o cenho e apertou com força os punhos.

- Eu? Olha meu protetor, garotinha – Sakura arregalou os olhos ao ver o protetor de renegada de Konoha. – Decepcionada? Minha voz lhe é familiar, não é? Onde está Tenten? – fechou os olhos e manteve seu sorriso irônico.

- Por quê? – estaa chocada e decepcionada, embora desconhecesse aquela renegada.

- Porque o mundo é cruel – deu um suspiro, ainda com sarcasmo. – E eu o amo desse jeito! – elevou um pouco a voz. – A senhora ao seu lado está morrendo.

- Droga... – Sakura deixou de fitar a morena, correndo para socorrer a anciã da Areia.

- Yare, yare... Deixe-a comigo – Chiyo e Sakura se espantaram. Com um movimento rápido, atirou uma rosa branca no peito da velha. A rosa fincou como uma kunai.

- O que está fazendo? – gritou a ruiva, indo atacá-la.

- Estou drenando o veneno, garotinha – Sakura deteve-se e olhou novamente a rosa. Ela assumia o tom lilás... A cor do veneno.

- Incrível... – Sakura desconhecia tal poder. Não havia um clã de Konoha que o possuísse.

- Pronto – aproximou-se da velha e arrancou a rosa. – Sumam agora.

Sakura ajudou Chiyo a se levantar, pois a mulher sentia dificuldades.

- Você se uniu a eles... Por que agora está ajudando? – a voz da moça estava fraca.

- Foi o último pedido que li nos olhos de Sasori – disse a morena por fim. Simplesmente se levantou e começou a caminhar. - Se alguém souber que eu as ajudei, mato as duas. Apenas diga à Tenten que ela precisa aprender a cultivar rosas – deu um breve sorriso de canto de boca e sumiu.

Anos depois, muitos em Konoha saberiam o que significa _cultivar rosas_ para o clã Mitsashi.

- Droga! – Sakura bateu o pé, morrendo de raiva.

- Quem era? – indagou a senhora.

- Não faço idéia...

"_Deidara, onde se meteu?"_ corria para ver se o alcançava. Sentiu o chakra de Deirara e vasculhou com o olhar onde o loiro estava.

"_Ali!"_ permaneceu em cima de uma árvore, olhando Deidara em frente ao time Gai – e uma certa morena chamou muito a sua atenção_. "Deidara, seu idiota!"_

- Mas é claro, esse é o tal de byakugan! Tão famoso quanto o sharingan de Konoha. Usou esses olhos pra se aproximar de mim... É a primeira vez que vejo um de verdade – como sempre, Deidara estampou nos lábios um sorriso sádico.

"_O que ele está falando? Deidara, não deveria ficar brincando numa hora dessas..."_ uma gota pesou em seu cenho. _"Então a Tenten está no mesmo time que um Hyuuga? Interessante."_

- Queria ver qual a diferença do sharingan do Itachi, mas... Numa situação dessas, eu tenho mais é que fugir.

"_O outro braço dele..."_ notou que Deidara estava seriamente ferido.

- Agora que o grupo mais poderoso de Konoha chegou, você não vai mais conseguir fugir – Gai franziu o cenho e sorriu.

"_Será?"_ um sorriso surgiu no canto dos lábios de Najara enquanto ela apanhava um de seus pergaminhos – e ela também se livrou do protetor de Konoha que estava preso ao seu pescoço.

Deidara e o time se olharam. O loiro pegou uma kunai com a boca; já Tenten iniciou seu ataque com armas, quando foi surpreendida.

- Que vergonhoso... Quatro contra um, ainda mais um shinobi ferido – Najara havia desviado todas as armas com um chakram¹. Tenten não a reconheceu devido à mascara e também à grande mudança física e vocal.

- Você sabe o que acontece se souberem que está me ajudando, un?

- Não irão tomar conhecimento – advertiu, encarando o loiro que estava atrás de si. - Deidara, se quiser voltar a ser um grande artista, mantenha-se fora disso – estava séria. –Irei dar um jeito nos seus braços depois que acabar com esse inconveniente.

- Uma pena que eu não possa me reunir para brincar, un.

- Exatamente. Já para as árvores, Deidara – ordenou com voz áspera.

Najara tirou o sobretudo, revelando um vestido chinês preto com detalhes vermelhos, sem mangas e com duas fendas.

- Deixe-a comigo – pediu Tenten para os companheiros.

- Você deve ser menina prodígio na técnica com armas,não? – aplaudiu.

Sem mais diálogos, Tenten atacou Najara, que agora usava sua katana pra se esquivar das armas, lançando o chakram para jogar o pergaminho da kunoichi longe.

- É só isso? Bem, hoje eu prefiro um combate direto, se não se incomodar – partiu para cima de todos, não deixando nenhum seguir Deidara.

Era incrível como Najara usava as pernas com grande agilidade... Mas Deidara não havia obedecido, afinal. Saltou ao lado dela.

- Não preciso de braços pra lutar, un – novamente pegou a kunai com a boca.

- Que seja – embora tivesse sido rude, estava satisfeita com a coragem do rapaz.

Deidara cuidou de Lee e Gai, apenas se esquivando dos golpes para que Najara tivesse maior abertura para derrotar os outros dois. Ela deu uma série de mortais, usando troncos como apoio. Apoiou as duas mãos no chão e começou a girar seu corpo, dando uma série de chutes em Tenten e, ao mesmo tempo, escapava do campo de alcance dos golpes do Hyuuga – só que Deidara caiu nesse campo de alcance.

- Não! – deu um salto rápido e pegou Deidara nos braços, recebendo o golpe de Neji. Foi de encontro a uma árvore, lançando-se contra ela para não ferir Deidara.

- Um bom golpe – sorriu, limpando o sangue da boca. Já havia largado Deidara, que retornava ao combate com as _bestas verdes_. Por algum motivo, começaram a se mover para o outro lado da floresta enquanto lutavam.

Após dar uma rasteira em Neji e um chute em seu rosto, sentiu que Deidara estava fazendo besteira. Olhou para ver e Deidara havia pegado um pouco de argila explosiva para mascar. Correu em sua direção.

- Vou lhes mostrar a minha arte suprema.

- Deidara! – corria para tentar evitar que ele explodisse.

- A arte é um explosão! Katsu! – Najara só ouviu o barulho da explosão.

• X •

Após a explosão, a luta acabou e Najara acompanhou o loiro para procurarem seu braço.

- Quase fomos junto com seu bunshin suicida! – gritou! - Kakuzu depois costurará seus braços. Foi uma sorte eu ter localizado seu braço em Suna com minha mente. Precisamos ir buscá-lo – franziu o cenho. – E precisamos encontrar o braço direito.

- Perdão – sorriu. – Vamos procurar, un.

- Seu moleque... – resmungou.

- Sorte que não rasgou sua roupa... Mas cadê o sobretudo, un?

- Putz, deve ter ido para outra dimensão ou está todo ferrado – pensou em voz alta.

- Bem, precisamos inventar uma história... Un... – olhou pensativo para o céu.

- Houve um desmoronamento na caverna... Eu o tirei para me movimentar mais rápido... – estava com a mão no queixo e olhando pra cima.

- Não é uma das melhores desculpas, mas... Pela falta de uma melhor... Un – ouviram a voz de Tobi.

- Ferrou – disse a moça, receosa.

- Ué! Parece que Deidara também foi morto! – olhou para o braço caído. – Aquele cara, a causa de sua morte foi sem dúvida uma explosão. Não é, Zetsu-san? – olhou para o mestre. – Ele deve estar morto por aí – olhava o braço e ria.

- Tire as mãos daí, seu desgraçado! – Deidara surgiu dentre as árvores, sério.

- Oh, você está vivo!

- Onde está o jinchuuriki? – perguntou Zetsu.

- Ei, eu finalizei minha tarefa, não se lembra? – o loiro olhou de esguelha.

- Olha para você, mal consegue se segurar, Deidara-san. Está tudo bem? Claro que não, né? – debochava Tobi.

- Tobi, até minha tolerância tem limite. Apenas diga alguma coisa a mais e lhe atribuirei uma causa de morte – ameaçou.

- Seria uma morte por explosão, certo?

- Você acabou de ultrapassar seus limites – repreendeu o mestre. Deidara agarrou o pescoço de Tobi com as pernas.

- Morte por sufocamento, un!

• X •

Itachi havia sentido a presença da cunhada.

"_Será que se encontraram?"_ pensou.

A proteção exorbitante dedicada à Najara dentro da Akatsuki era a pedidos do Uchiha. Por mais que ele a sentisse distante, não queria vê-la ferida. Era seu dever protegê-la - desde o ocorrido em Konoha. O que o preocupava era se shinobis de Konoha tivessem visto a Mitsashi. Entretanto, quando a missão terminou e nada foi feito em relação aos criminosos da Akatsuki, Gai relatou os acontecimentos à Godaime.

Sakura jamais contou sobre o seu encontro com a mulher e tampouco deu o recado que Najara havia mandado para Tenten.

* * *

**¹: **Arma de caça indiana. É aquele "círculo" de metal que a Xena usa, lembram?


	3. II Sangue & Chocolate

**II . SANGUE & CHOCOLATE**

**

* * *

**

A mulher caminhava em passos firmes pelos corredores do esconderijo. Trajava um quimono branco com detalhes negros, acompanhado de uma máscara que cobria todo o seu rosto... Uma camada de porcelana imutável. A máscara possuía adornos negros, combinando perfeitamente com o seu quimono. Tirou a chave do bolso e destrancou a porta, abrindo-a em seguida. O homem que descansava acabou despertando com a claridade vinda da porta.

- Hora do treino - falou a mulher. O rapaz apenas colocou o braço na frente dos olhos semicerrados.

- Já estou indo - respondeu. Ela apenas fechou a porta e voltou a caminhar.

A moça dirigiu-se ao campo de treinamento para aguardar seu pupilo, mas cruzou com Kabuto no meio do caminho. Embora não o suportasse, jamais demonstrou isso. Se Sayuri sabia fazer algo bem, era justamente esconder o que sentia, sendo aparentemente fria e calculista. O médico interrompeu o seu trajeto, fazendo-a pensar que seria alguma brincadeira carregada de sarcasmo.

- Tentaram nos enganar - ele falou, fazendo-a arregalar levemente os olhos.

- Quem?

- Mataram Sasori e ele passou as informações de onde seria nosso encontro - riu. - Os shinobis de Konoha tentaram se disfarçar de Sasori para arrancar informações.

- Ingênuos.

- O menino da Kyuubi enfrentou Orochimaru-sama.

- É? Então Orochimaru-sama já tem uma idéia do poder dele?

- Não exatamente... Mas trago outras notícias – arrumou os óculos.

- Quais?

- Embora não haja como comprovar e não seja uma informação de um membro oficial da Akatsuki... Creio que _ela _esteja infiltrada lá dentro. Mas como eu disse, se estiver, não é um membro oficial - embora aquilo tivesse mexido com a Uchiha, ela não demonstrou.

- Isso é óbvio. Ela está onde Itachi está - virou-se para ver Kabuto. - Agora preciso ir. Logo Sasuke virá para o treino.

- Que seja - começou a andar para o lado oposto. - Você não me engana.

- Eu não importo com o que pensa de mim. Apenas me importo com o que Orochimaru-sama pensa – virou completamente seu corpo. Kabuto parou e também se voltou para trás.

- Em sua cama? - alfinetou.

A sempre tão equilibrada _Dama de Gelo_ apenas abaixou a cabeça e levantou um braço, fazendo uma lâmina de gelo cortar o rosto de Kabuto.

- Tenha cuidado com as palavras - recompôs-se. - Na próxima, será no meio da testa.

Kabuto apenas sorriu, pois a provocação confirmava o que suspeitava.

- O que está acontecendo? - indagou Sasuke, aproximando-se.

- Nada. Vamos.

Ele apenas assentiu e a seguiu. Kabuto havia sido completamente ignorado pelo Uchiha menor, o que fez o médico apenas tomar o seu rumo, sorrindo. Sayuri e Sasuke seguiram até uma área aberta e ampla pertencente ao esconderijo.

- Ataque - ordenou a mulher.

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas executou a ordem. Ativou o seu sharingan e correu com sua katana que propagava chakra do elemento trovão. Sayuri desviou com um movimento rápido, fazendo brotar uma espada de gelo de suas mãos, tirando a arma do inimigo e derrubando-o. Sasuke não tinha coragem de encarar os olhos vermelhos que o olhavam com certo desprezo. Ela estava com a katana de gelo apontada para o seu pescoço, roçando-a levemente.

- Quando você o ativou? - questionou enquanto ela afastava a espada.

- Quando você se preocupou em manipular o chakra da sua espada - respondeu, dando espaço para ele se levantar. - Seu sharingan está muito lento em relação ao meu... E ao de Itachi.

Aquilo o fez ficar nervoso, pois o nome do irmão o fazia perder a cabeça. Enfurecido, pegou a katana no chão e tornou a atacar a mulher - que se encontrava de costas. Ela apenas se desviou e o jogou com um dos braços contra uma árvore, colocando novamente a espada contra o seu pescoço.

- E a sua frieza também é muito inferior ainda - falou com um tom de voz calmo. - Você precisa de calma para uma boa batalha. Se não tiver, morre.

Soltou-o e afastou a espada. Durante aqueles anos ela passou todo o conhecimento que tinha para ele ter um excelente desempenho em batalha. Não dar um treino à altura dela o deixava envergonhado de si mesmo. No começo pensou que ela o treinava apenas para ele vingá-la, afinal, ela jamais gostou de Itachi. Contudo as palavras daquela noite sempre vinham à memória...

- Você me treina para cumprir sua promessa?

- Quem sabe - respondeu a mulher, cujos cabelos azulados se soltavam do laço frouxo que os prendiam.

Não era uma resposta precisa, mas era reconfortante. Ele sabia que naquele momento só poderia dar ouvidos a ela - e assim o faria. Sayuri sacrificou tudo o que podia pelo seu primo: a vila, a dignidade, a honra e as suas vontades. Tornou-se renegada, mercenária, deitava-se no leito de Orochimaru e treinava criminosos, tudo por um pedido _dele_.

• X •

Naquela noite um silêncio sepulcral percorria toda a propriedade Uchiha, como se aquilo fosse um aviso de luto. Quando entrou na própria casa e acendeu as luzes, recuou, assustada, até a parede - encostou-se com tanta força que quase a atravessou. A sempre tão controlada Sayuri estava desesperada, sem saber se chorava ou gritava. O sangue impregnado naqueles corpos e no cômodo inteiro refletia em seus olhos. Caminhou até os corpos quando se acalmou um pouco, contudo sentiu um vulto atrás de si. Sem pensar duas vezes, criou uma katana de gelo para vingar seus pais, porém, o invasor foi mais rápido e a rendeu, segurando sua boca para não gritar.

- Sayuri, escute - sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Você sabe o porquê disso ter acontecido. A conspiração. - Ao ouvir aquilo, ela arregalou os olhos. Embora soubesse da história meio por cima, não sabia o que pensar acerca do assunto. - Precisarei fugir, foram ordens do Hokage - explicou. - Você precisa deixar a vila, ou irão matá-la. Presta a atenção: mesmo estando longe, cuide de Sasuke. Provavelmente ele virá atrás de mim quando crescer e pode se envolver com criminosos. Rodeie a vila, faça visitas escondida. Outra coisa: em nenhuma hipótese ele pode saber que poupei sua vida, Sayuri. Sasuke precisa me odiar. Sei que posso contar com você.

A morena apenas assentiu com a cabeça, deixando as lágrimas molharem a mão do primo. Antes de sair, ele depositou um beijo terno em sua bochecha. Itachi sabia que os sentimentos nutridos pela prima por ele estavam distantes de ser ódio. Não a deixou viva apenas para cuidar do irmão, e sim porque não conseguiria matar uma pessoa inocente. Quando se viu sozinha, correu até a casa principal dos Uchiha. Lá dentro encontrou um menininho chorando, desesperado. Correu até a criança e a acolheu em seus braços.

- Meu pequeno... - sussurrou, deixando-o chorar contra o seu peito. - Eu sempre estarei com você, ouviu? Não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre o protegerei.

- Nee-san... - falou, abraçando-a ainda mais forte.

- Mas agora precisarei ir.

O pequeno se afastou e a olhou.

- Não me deixe sozinho, nee-san - implorou.

- Você é o único que não será caçado, Sasuke - falou, contendo o desespero. - Se me acharem, eu morrerei. Então, ninguém pode saber que estou viva... Tudo bem? Esse pode ser nosso segredo? - Sasuke ficou em silêncio por um momento, confuso.

- Pode.

- Isso - tornou a abraçá-lo. - Eu o visitarei de vem em quando, tudo bem? Jamais pense que está sozinho. Não importa onde eu estiver, estarei pensando em você - com o dedo, criou um pequeno anjo de gelo. - Ele o guardará, meu pequeno. Jamais derreterá - ao dizer isso, ouviu um barulho de invasão. Luzes, latidos...

- Vá, nee-san! - falou apavorado.

A moça depositou um beijo na face do garoto e fugiu.

**_O nosso elo é tão grande que não se rompe jamais  
E vai durar toda a vida e muito mais_**

Vestiu seu sobretudo e o chapéu para sair antes que Najara retornasse, afinal, não conseguiria mentir. Se ela perguntasse, diria a verdade: ''Vou encontrar Sasuke'' e ela tentaria impedi-lo. Quando passou a mão na maçaneta improvisada para abandonar seu_ quarto, _deu de cara com a morena.

- Aonde vai? - questionou. Ele não a encarou.

- Encontrar Sasuke - começou a caminhar, mas ela o puxou pelo braço. O que ele temia, estava acontecendo.

- Não pode fazer isso - falou. Itachi se desvencilhou.

- Isso não é da sua conta - respondeu frio, dessa vez encarando-a. Ela ficou perplexa com a atitude.

- Não é da minha conta? O que eu sou para você? - empurrou-o, irritada. - Uma prostituta particular que deve se manter alheia ao que acontece contigo? - gritou.

- Você sabe que não é isso. Você deve ficar aqui, protegida, e não se preocupar com esses assuntos.

- Dane-se você e a sua proteção! Sou capaz de me virar muito bem sem a sua maldita proteção! - batia o indicador no peito do moreno.

- Droga, Najara! - gritou, perdendo a paciência. O movimento brusco fez seu chapéu deslizar para o chão. - Eu sei o que eu preciso fazer!

- Você acha que eu não sei o que você precisa fazer? - as lágrimas começavam a brotar. - Você se sacrificará por ele!

Itachi esfregou o rosto com as duas mãos, frustrado.

- Adeus Najara - virou-se e começou a andar.

A morena, desesperada com a ação do Uchiha, sacou sua katana para impedi-lo. Com um movimento rápido, pôs-se na frente do rapaz.

- Só sairá daqui se me matar.

Itachi arregalou os olhos diante da fala imponente da morena. Aquela espada apontada para ele, segurada com tanta maestria por aquela mulher de vestido chinês vermelho e preto. Realmente não aparentava ser a guerreira que era. Ele sabia que não adiantaria discutir. Ativou o sharingan e atacou. Em nenhum momento a feriu, apenas se defendeu dos golpes da morena. Logo ela largou a espada e começou a usar seu taijutsu - que por sinal, era mais avançado do que o do Uchiha.

Logo se defender dos golpes já não era tarefa simples. Levou alguns chutes fortes, embora ela estivesse controlando a força. Ele não conseguia atacar, pois ela era uma mulher. A _sua_ mulher. Por mais habilidosa que fosse, para sempre seria _sua frágil mulher_.

- Ataque-me! - gritou irritada, vendo-o se contrair de dor após um chute nas costelas. - Vamos, ataque-me!

Itachi avançou em sua direção rapidamente, dando-lhe uma rápida rasteira e a derrubando no chão – embora a tenha segurado em seus braços antes de ela se chocar contra o chão. Antes que ela pudesse se mover, colocou-se sobre ela – de forma delicada - e segurou seus punhos.

- É assim que não precisa da minha proteção? - falou enfurecido, encarando-a com seus olhos vermelhos. - Vulnerável a uma pessoa que não tem tanta habilidade com taijutsu? Você é uma guerreira incrível, Najara... Mas ainda é mulher. Tem menos força física do que um homem. - Ela desviou o olhar, humilhada.

- Uma mera mulher... – riu com sarcasmo. - Será que você não entende que eu tenho a mesma preocupação com você? Se você morrer, como eu ficarei? - ele afrouxou as mãos, assustado. - É essa a proteção que você planeja? Mesmo eu estando infeliz, sem você, o que importa é apenas a minha segurança? Importa o seu conforto em saber que eu estou segura? - começou a chorar.

Ele se levantou e a puxou contra seu peito, abraçando-a. Talvez aquele sentimento de _macho protetor _realmente fosse egoísta. Afagou os cabelos emaranhados daquela que chorava, pela primeira vez, contra seu peito. Aliás, era a segunda vez que a via chorar. A morena, como se o repudiasse por tudo, empurrou-o novamente.

- Pare de agir como se precisasse cuidar de mim. Cuide de si mesmo - resmungou, ainda histérica.

Cansado de tudo, refletiu sobre a situação. Talvez ela compreendesse seu zelo exacerbado se ele explicasse tudo. Itachi escondia dela algo que ela tentava esconder de Itachi. Puxou-a pelo pulso e, mesmo ela relutante, colocou-a contra a parede.

- Você está grávida, não está?

A pergunta a fez parar de se debater e chorar. Fitou aqueles olhos inquisitivos com grande surpresa. Era inútil tentar mentir.

- Como sabe? - desviou o olhar.

- Tudo o que acontece com você me é relatado. Enjôos, desejos estranhos, sensibilidade... Até soube que você, voluntariamente, não tem se metido em batalhas.

Aquelas palavras deixaram a morena mais calma; o tom de voz que ele usou foi ameno. Ele sabia que ela não estava se expondo e só queria que ele fizesse o mesmo. Entretanto, parecia cada vez mais impossível o sonho de se afastar dos riscos e montar uma família.

- Por que escondeu de mim? - repreendeu. - Ou melhor, porque tentou esconder? Achou que eu não daria apoio?

- Você já tem preocupações demais, não? - o olhar dela quebrou sua defesa. As lágrimas novamente voltaram aos seus olhos, fazendo-a se agarrar ao pescoço do moreno. - Eu te amo tanto... Não quero te perder.

Aquelas palavras tinham um efeito tão dominador sobre ele. Novamente a acolheu em seus braços, tentando acalmá-la.

- Você não irá me perder - afastou-a e segurou sua face. - Eu a amo desde a primeira vez em que a vi... Talvez nunca tenha te dito isso, mas agora estou dizendo. Acho que nem tudo o que não é dito é tão óbvio, não é mesmo?

Com essas palavras, selaram seus lábios. Um beijo sôfrego que liberou o sentimento contido durante aqueles anos. Ele a encostou na parede, tornando o beijo mais apaixonado. Ela o puxava mais para si e ele enlaçava sua cintura ainda mais, fazendo-a colar perfeitamente com seu corpo. Quando o fôlego faltou, afastaram-se.

- Vá lavar seu rosto. Não irei mais - ela o olhou, desconfiada. - Prometo, aguardarei no quarto.

Confiando naquelas palavras, ela foi lavar o rosto. Itachi tirou seu sobretudo e entrou no quarto, sentando-se na cama. Tirou a blusa de rede que sempre vestia, ficando com o tórax exposto. Aquilo tudo havia trazido uma espécie de calma e prazer à sua mente. Ela demorou algum tempo no banheiro, deixando-o um pouco preocupado.

Quando ela entrou no quarto, os olhos já não estavam mais vermelhos e inchados. Os cabelos estavam novamente arrumados e a sensatez já governava sua mente. Sentou-se ao lado do rapaz e ambos permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes.

- Está melhor? - perguntou o Uchiha, fitando-a. Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça. - Ótimo.

Ele a jogou na cama, para o espanto da morena. Começou a desabotoar o seu vestido, enquanto traçava uma série de beijos pela pele recém-exposta. Sentir o toque de Itachi sempre trazia aquela sensação estranha e, ao mesmo tempo, tão boa. Sentia-se ansiosa, nervosa, excitada, como se ele a estivesse tocando pela primeira vez. Aqueles pensamentos desconexos foram interrompidos quando ele capturou seus lábios de forma faminta. Agora ela também o abraçava, mostrando sua necessidade em tê-lo. As roupas foram eliminadas aos poucos, até ambos estarem completamente nus.

- Você é a mais bela de todas as rosas - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha.

- Seus olhos são rosas que emanam desejo - falou com dificuldade, pois o corpo respondia involuntariamente aos estímulos de Itachi. - São puros. Pessoas desejam coisas puras.

- E que pureza é essa? - perguntou contra seu pescoço, começando a beijá-lo.

- Aquela que mesmo manchada de sangue mantém sua inocência intacta.

Ele riu da observação feita pela amante. Sem dúvidas uma observação de quem o conhecia bem. Ela conhecia sua essência e sua personalidade; ela conhecia seu sacrifício.

- Você tem a beleza de uma rosa. Tenta ser forte e espantar os outros com seus espinhos... Mas ainda é uma rosa - sussurrou.

- Está dizendo que sou frágil? - riu.

- Exato - agora a encarava, com os lábios próximos aos dela. - E sabe o melhor? Por mais que tente parecer arisca, tem olhos e sabor de chocolate. Às vezes doce, às vezes meio amargo... Mas sempre viciante.

Novamente capturou os lábios da morena. Amaram-se naquela noite como se amaram na primeira vez em que se deitaram juntos - todavia nem a primeira havia conseguido ser tão bela. Quando Itachi caiu, ofegante, contra seu peito, ela o acolheu em seus braços.

- Instinto materno? - brincou, recebendo a carícia.

- União de Sangue e Chocolate.

- Uma união bastante interessante, não acha? - Levantou-se e deitou ao seu lado, puxando-a para si com um sorriso sereno. - Estou pensando em arrumar uma casa em alguma vila distante. Alguma que não seja ninja - ela voltou o olhar perplexo para ele, entusiasmada.

- Jura? - abraçou-o.

- Sim. Afinal, nosso pequeno herdeiro não pode ficar exposto aos perigos que enfrentamos - passou a mão no ventre da companheira. - Mas precisarei esperar as coisas se estabilizarem.

- Compreendo - ficou pensativa. Sair sem aviso prévio da Akatsuki resultaria em perseguição. - Aliás, foi injusto usar o sharingan na nossa luta... Aliás, foi injusto você se aproveitar da minha sensibilidade. - deu um leve soco no braço do moreno.

- Eu sei - sorriu. - Compensarei isso quando tivermos nossa casa. Trocaremos de papéis, como você sempre sonhou - debochou. - Ficarei em casa com nossa pequena Akemi, cozinhando e cuidando do lar, enquanto você trabalha. O que acha?

- Que você é louco. Aliás, quem disse que será menina?

- Eu sinto que será menina.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha e se virou para o lado, para dormir. Havia ignorado completamente o que ele havia dito. Antes de também ir dormir, ele beijou o ombro da Mitsashi.

Quando amanheceu, depositou um beijo terno nos lábios da morena. Ela não acordou. Vestiu-se rapidamente e foi para a porta. Antes de sair, olhou-a uma última vez.

_"Perdão, minha rosa... Preciso ir. Volto em breve, prometo."³_

Contudo a promessa feita em pensamento jamais se concluiria. Saiu daquele quarto com um peso no coração... Para nunca mais voltar.

• X •

O sol já estava alto no céu quando Sayuri despertou. Um dos seus maiores defeitos era o sono pesado, pois não ouvia nem o maior dos barulhos. Estava nua e... Sozinha? Algo não estava certo para Orochimaru se levantar antes dela. Vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu. Arregalou os olhos ao ver o caos formado no local. Coisas quebradas, pessoas correndo...

- O que está acontecendo? - parou um dos homens pela gola da blusa.

- Aquele Uchiha... Matou Orochimaru-sama! - falou desesperado.

- Onde está Kabuto?

- Não sei, Sayuri-sama.

- E Sasuke?

- Foi para _aquele lugar_... Foi só o que ouvi.

Soltou o homem de forma brusca e foi para a prisão da qual o homem , ao chegar lá, Sasuke já havia ido embora. O caos lá era maior ainda. Praguejava tudo mentalmente.

_"Aquele maldito tentou pegar seu corpo..." _cerrou os punhos.

Odiava ainda mais Orochimaru. Enquanto ela estava adormecida, ele tentou roubar o corpo do seu primo. Sasuke precisou se proteger sozinho. Ela havia falhado quando ele mais precisou...

Desesperada, tentou seguir os rastros do Uchiha; afinal, sabia que seus passos seriam os mesmos de Itachi.

• X •

Quando Najara despertou, o quarto estava vazio. Levantou-se de forma brusca e se vestiu.

- Maldito... - resmungou. - Ele foi atrás dele! Quebrou a promessa de não ir!

Saiu pela janela, pois sabia que havia guardas para não deixá-la segui-lo. Queria encontrar Itachi antes que fosse tarde demais.

Com o passar dos dias, o combate entre irmãos se tornava cada vez mais próximo. Sayuri estava mais próxima em sua caçada do que Najara. Quando os olhos escarlates daqueles homens se cruzaram, a batalha começou.

**Eu esqueci de sorrir para poder ser forte  
Tenho certeza de que se estivermos juntos, eu posso consegui-lo de volta**

Quando Sayuri alcançou o campo de batalha, Sasuke já havia sumido. Tudo o que encontrou foi o corpo caído de Itachi - aparentemente morto. Correu para socorrê-lo, acalmando-se um pouco quando o viu tossir.

- Está vivo! - gritou para si mesma. - Itachi! - deitou a cabeça do moreno em seu colo.

- Sayuri... - sussurrou sôfrego, tossindo em seguida. - Acho que ele descobriu a verdade...

- Shhh... - a prima colocou o dedo em seus lábios. - Eu cuidarei de Sasuke depois.

- Não... Não precisa se preocupar com ele. Encontrei o menino da kyuubi e acredito que... que ele possa cuidar do Sasuke... Eu... Eu preciso te pedir outra coisa. Sei que já te devo muitos favores - murmurou -, mas preciso pedir mais um.

- Diga - apenas naquele momento ela retirou sua máscara.

- Eu sei que não vou sobreviver... Proteja a Najara - Sayuri arregalou os olhos. - Ela está grávida.

A Uchiha estava atônita. Aquilo era algo surreal demais. Não conseguiu ficar nem feliz e nem triste.

- Eu protegerei tanto Najara quanto o bebê - segurou firmemente a mão do rapaz.

- Obrigado - falou com um meio sorriso. - Você realmente é o anjo da guarda dos Uchiha – virou a cabeça, já quase sem forças. – Em algum momento, virão buscar o meu corpo. Precisa... sair... daq... – e nada mais ele pôde dizer.

Antes que Sayuri pudesse chorar, ela avistou uma figura muito conhecida: Najara havia acabado de chegar; estava perplexa e ofegante. Tudo o que a morena pôde deduzir foi: Sayuri matou Itachi.

- Maldita! - gritou a Mitsashi, sacando a katana e correndo em direção à inimiga.

Sayuri se levantou rapidamente e criou uma katana de gelo.

- Antes que faça qualquer idiotice, eu sei que está grávida. Itachi me contou antes de morrer. Ele... Ele e o Sasuke lutaram.

- Sasuke...? – deixou a katana deslizar de seus dedos e foi até o corpo inerte do amado. - Por favor, não me deixe - sussurrava, chorando. - Itachi... - sacudia seu corpo, mas ele não se mexia.

Najara estava fora de si. Abraçava Itachi com força, acariciando seus cabelos. Suas lágrimas se mesclaram com o sangue dele. Ela limpou aquele sangue coagulado e selou seus lábios de forma frenética. Sayuri se aproximou e a puxou.

- Ele morreu - falou a Uchiha, usando novamente sua máscara. A máscara não deixava Najara ver suas lágrimas e o seu sofrimento. – Precisamos ir.

- Não posso deixá-lo aqui... E por que eu iria contigo? – olhou-a com hostilidade.

- Porque jurei ao meu primo que a protegeria, assim como o bebê.

- Ele contou – falou para si mesma, alarmada. - Sayuri – levantou a cabeça -, eu consigo detectar muitos ninjas vindo para essa direção.

- Precisamos fugir então – fitou a morena -, e não podemos levar o corpo dele, sabe disso. Itachi queria que eu fizesse qualquer coisa para salvá-la... O que inclui um jutsu proibido dos Uchiha - encarou Najara. - Dê-me um fio de cabelo e depois se afaste.

Najara apenas obedeceu a ordem. Sayuri deixou sua mão direita em posição de jutsu e a outra, segurando o fio de cabelo, próxima ao corpo de Itachi. Uma luz azul se propagou. Sayuri usava um antigo genjutsu para transformar o corpo de Itachi no corpo de Najara. O fio de cabelo possuía as informações genéticas necessárias. Em quase um minuto, o corpo inanimado era o de Najara – e a Mitsashi observava aquilo bastante abismada.

- Por Deus! O que fez?

- Um antigo genjutsu - explicou, levantando-se. - Nem o maior mestre em genjutsu será capaz de descobrir. Agora vamos, pois o jutsu dura apenas algumas horas - começou a andar.

- Por que não fez o seu corpo? - perguntou em um muxoxo.

- Sua segurança, no momento, é primordial. Eu tenho condições de lutar; você, não.

A Mitsashi arregalou os olhos. Aquela realmente era aquela menina com quem sempre implicava? Não, há anos não o era mais. Agora que ele tinha morrido, ela era a única pessoa com quem poderia contar.

- Mas são muitos - começou a segui-la.

- Só preciso matar um deles e fazer o mesmo jutsu. Então fugiremos para uma aldeia que não seja ninja por uns tempos. Até chegarmos lá, usaremos um jutsu simples para mudar de aparência. Não oculta nosso chakra, mas lá ninguém nos conhecerá.

- Precisamos dar um jeito de fazer um rastro de sangue depois, Sayuri. Você teria me matado, contudo estava muito ferida. Só conseguiu andar mais alguns metros. O que acha?

- Faremos isso então - as duas começaram a correr.

- Podemos usar a floresta para criar armadilhas. Usaremos técnicas de guerrilha. Território desconhecido para eles, provavelmente.

- Precisamos fazer tudo o mais rápido possível.

- Sim.

Pela primeira vez as duas não usariam a força para vencer uma batalha. Não podiam se envolver em um combate direto daquela vez. Fizeram tudo conforme o planejado... Só não esperavam que o inimigo fosse em tão grande número. Sayuri conseguiu emboscar um shinobi que estava sozinho e fez o que precisava – e então as duas montaram pistas erradas para confundi-los. A sorte de ambas foi o fato de eles virem de uma direção contrária a que elas seguiram. Ainda não haviam encontrado o corpo de Itachi transformado. Assim, Sayuri e Najara puderam colocar o outro corpo na entrada da floresta e fazer um rastro de sangue. Ali _morreram_ três gigantes renegados rank-S. Dias depois, as mortes de Itachi, Najara e Sayuri se espalharam pelos cinco países.

• X •

Transformaram-se em duas camponesas de cabelos negros e olhos de mesma cor. A face era a mesma; não se preocuparam em mudar, afinal, sempre usaram máscaras - não havia como reconhecê-las. Entraram na Vila do Sonho**¹**, famosa pelos calmantes que exportavam. Possuíam um grande desenvolvimento em homeopatia e era considerada uma das aldeias não-ninjas com melhor qualidade de vida. Era calma, pois brigas e confusões não existiam. Para Sayuri e Najara, aquilo era realmente um sonho. Desde crianças convivendo com batalhas e agora...

- E agora? - perguntou a Mitsashi. - Já nos deixaram cruzar os portões.

- Somos irmãs - respondeu. - Nosso sobrenome é Tanaka. Seu nome é Naomi e o meu é Suzume. Precisamos alugar uma cabana - começaram a caminhar rumo à pequena cidade.

Contaram uma história triste sobre a gravidez de _Naomi_, que vieram da Vila do Arroz e não tinham para onde ir. Uma velha senhora, chamada Amaterasu**²** (nome que deixou tanto Sayuri quanto Najara atônitas), forneceu uma cabana e Sayuri arrumou um emprego para ambas. Trabalhariam com ervas - mesmo não sendo grandes conhecedoras da medicina, eram profissionais em anatomia; conheciam todos os tipos de ferimentos possíveis.

Após um tempo dentro da Vila do Sonho, Sayuri precisou viajar e deixou Najara aos cuidados de Amaterasu, a velhinha que tanto as ajudava. A Uchiha estava com um mau pressentimento acerca de Sasuke, e precisava, ao menos, saber o que o jovem estava fazendo. Soube sobre a invasão de Konoha e se sentiu muito decepcionada com o jovem ao ver que o mais jovem estava destruindo os ideais de Itachi... Mas não havia mais nada que ela pudesse fazer por Sasuke. Ela retornou com uma notícia triste para Najara: a morte do Deidara – e a Mitsashi odiou ainda mais o Uchiha mais jovem.

Com o passar dos meses, Sayuri e Najara já desenvolviam ninjutsus médicos - escondido, claro. Quando a criança nasceu, uma festa foi dada na vila. Era uma menina – e foi Sayuri quem fez seu parto. Quando ela entregou para Najara a criança, ela a chamou de Akemi... O nome que Itachi havia dado naquela noite. Sayuri se tornou tia e madrinha da criança; tia por ser irmã fictícia da mãe e também por ser considerada uma irmã por Itachi.

Um dia, Sayuri saiu para buscar mais ervas e Najara ficou sentada perto da janela, amamentando a pequena Akemi, lembrando-se de como havia chegado até ali...

**Viaje em silêncio  
Quando eu estico a minha mão, eu sinto você, mas  
Você está longe  
Está nas minhas lembranças**

_Ela havia se tornado ANBU através de Itachi. Além de ambos serem bastante precoces, ela não era uma Uchiha. Uma semana antes da tão conhecida tragédia, os dois voltavam da ANBU caminhando. O céu estava lindo e estrelado, o que impressionava a moça. Os dois não trocaram uma palavra no percurso, pois ela estava maravilhada e ele, pensativo._

_- Venha – puxou-a pelo pulso, levando-a para a floresta._

_- Ei! _

_Os dois corriam pela floresta, até chegarem próximos ao riacho. Lá não havia tantas árvores._

_- Pronto - disse o Uchiha, parando e retirando a máscara ANBU. Ela fez o mesmo._

_- Explique-se - ela falou em tom autoritário, cruzando os braços._

_Ele a olhou de esguelha e sorriu - aquele sorriso que sempre a fez perder o rebolado. O que ele estava pensando? Estava confusa._

_- Semana que vem tenho uma missão._

_- E daí? - falou indiferente._

_- Tem razão, isso não tem importância – esboçou um sorriso. – Najara..._

_Antes que a morena pudesse ter qualquer reação, ele simplesmente a abraçou. Um abraço longo de quem se despede para sempre._

_- Você está bem? – questionou a garota._

_- Sim – afastou-se. – Bem, até amanhã – sorriu-lhe de forma serena._

_Najara não conseguiu protestar, pois o jovem apenas sumiu. A jovem apenas estava confusa e, ao mesmo tempo, com uma sensação gostosa e melancólica por ter recebido aquele abraço. Naquela época, ela não sabia que ele estava prestes a ir embora de Konoha... E ela também._

**Quando eu fecho os olhos, posso ouvir sua voz  
Até a pequena dor é querida por mim**

Uma lágrima deslizou pela face dourada ao ela se lembrar do primeiro contato físico que teve Itachi.

Quando Akemi completou dois anos e meio, Najara não agüentava mais a ausência de Itachi - culpava Sasuke e queria matá-lo. Queria descobrir quem fez a emboscada e queria encontrar Tenten. Isso gerou uma grande briga entre ela e Sayuri.

- Você tem uma filha e ela é primordial em sua vida.

- Eu preciso descobrir tudo! – estava irritada.

- Pode voltar a ser uma criminosa se quiser. Só lembre-se de uma coisa: eu a seguirei até o inferno e estragarei todos os seus planos - ameaçou.

Najara apenas deu as costas e foi para o quarto, onde sua filha estava. A menina ainda estava acordada e havia ouvido os gritos.

- Minha linda, mamãe precisará viajar. Voltarei em breve, ouviu meu tesouro? – beijou sua testa.

- Posso ir junto? – perguntou a pequena.

- Dessa vez não. Mas em breve eu voltarei e viajaremos juntas. Tudo bem?

- Sim mamãe – sorriu.

- Agora é hora de dormir – falou, cobrindo-a.

- Boa noite, mamãe. Não brigue mais com a titia – pediu.

- Não brigarei – deu novamente um beijo em sua testa. – Boa noite, meu anjo. Trarei um lindo presente.

- Oba!

- Tchau – levantou-se da cama e apagou a luz.

A menina era a cópia fiel de Itachi, e provavelmente desenvolveria o sharingan quando mais velha.

Na manhã seguinte, Sayuri e Akemi estavam sozinhas. Quando iniciou sua jornada, a Mitsashi estava prestes a descobrir algumas coisas que envolviam o Senhor Feudal e a sua irmã mais nova.

Em contrapartida, Sayuri foi até a senhora Amaterasu. Falou que precisaria viajar com a irmã, pois a mãe delas estava muito doente, e pediu à velha para cuidar de Akemi. A mulher aceitou fazer o favor de bom grado, pois adorava a criança.

Quando cruzou os portões, deixou de ser a gentil Suzume, uma das médicas da vila, para se tornar novamente Sayuri, a criminosa rank-S renegada de Konoha.

* * *

**¹**: Vila que inventei.

**²**: Aquela técnica Uchiha utilizada apenas por quem possui o Mangekyou Sharingan. Também é um nome que significa "brilhante ao longo do céu", pois é o nome de uma deusa.

**³**: No caso, na história, o Itachi pretendia fingir que morreu. Só que não deu muito certo.

**Músicas: **

**O trecho em negrito e itálico é do desenho "a princesa encantada"**

**A Little Pain - Olivia**

Bem queridos, esse é o penúltimo capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado da Sayuri, da Najara e do Itachi. Depois de postar o último capítulo de ''O Enigma das Rosas", postarei o último capítulo de Sangue & Chocolate.

É isso.

Aguardo **reviews**. ;D


	4. Triste história dos renegados de Konoha

**III. A TRISTE HISTÓRIA DOS RENEGADOS DE KONOHA  
**

**

* * *

**

A pequena garota de cabelos esverdeados vagava sem rumo. Estava desolada e com a vida destruída, pois agora era uma renegada de sua vila. Em sua peregrinação sem futuro, quem lhe estendeu a mão foi um Senhor Feudal que conhecia a sua verdadeira condição – seu nome era Namikawa Nobu. A jovem treinou intensamente por vários anos e tornou-se fiel aos ideais de Nobu, visto que nutria um grande rancor por Konoha:

- Mandou me chamar, Nobu-sama? – a jovem entrou e curvou-se, aguardando as palavras de seu mestre.

- Você amadureceu bastante, Dâmaris – sorriu. – E com apenas 18 anos, será a chefe da guarda feudal mais jovem que já tivemos até hoje.

- Chefe da guarda feudal...? – os orbes violetas estavam arregalados.

- Sim. Você é de minha extrema confiança e é forte. Sei que continuará meus objetivos se algo acontecer comigo.

- Eu não deixarei nada acontecer com o senhor.

- Eu sei que não – tornou a sorrir. – Pode se retirar.

- Sim. Obrigada pela oportunidade, Nobu-sama.

A jovem se retirou da sala com um sorriso estampado nos lábios. Muitos anos depois, após a morte de Nobu e a ascensão de seu filho, Shun, Dâmaris se tornaria a chefe de um pequeno grupo de kunoichis criado para proteger o Senhor Feudal... E mesmo após a morte de Nobu, ela e o neto dele, Sousuke, continuaram seu legado - Dâmaris foi fiel até o último minuto de sua vida ao homem que desgraçou sua existência.

• X •

O homem aguardava sua informante em um local abandonado da vila. Estava sentado, impaciente. Quando ela adentrou o local, o homem se levantou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Trouxe o pergaminho, Kaori? - indagou, vendo a moça assumir sua verdadeira forma.

Kaori, o _Camaleão da Areia_. Não envelhecia e tinha capacidade de assumir qualquer forma. Há alguns anos havia invadido Konoha, pouco tempo depois de ser renegada por Suna. O homem achava curioso o fato de um Senhor Feudal possuir alianças com criminosos rank-S.

- Não – respondeu com certa irritação. - Negaram-se a entregar! Mesmo com o meu disfarce! Parece que a prodígio é a guardiã do pergaminho. Para chegar ao Enigma, precisaríamos matá-la.

- Mate-a então – falou com tanta simplicidade que Kaori até se impressionou.

- Estamos falando de um gênio, não de um ninja medíocre.

- Não se esqueça de que você está falando com quem conhece seus pontos fracos - sorriu. - Você está falando com o mestre dela.

- Kurogane - riu -, você, sem dúvidas, é bastante curioso.

- Se não podemos conseguir o pergaminho, ela mesma o usará para os nossos fins. Iremos dizimar o clã Mitsashi e torná-la uma criminosa. Segundo as informações que me trouxe, Itachi matará seu clã sob ordens do Hokage. Itachi é um dos pontos fracos dela. A morte da família irá fragilizá-la. Se Konoha culpá-la por um crime que não cometeu e, ainda por cima, com o Sandaime tendo renegado e condenado a vida de Itachi... - sorriu - ... Najara destruirá a vila.

- E as outras?

- Sayuri será morta hoje, pelo que consta - analisou. - Dâmaris... Ela é fácil de manipular. Não será difícil despertar sua sede de vingança. Podemos elaborar melhor esse plano –

- Só uma pergunta - interrompeu. - Por que quer ajudar a destruir a sua própria vila?

- Porque eu não admito que uma potência tenha sua força guiada por mulheres. E se Konoha apresenta certos perigos ao Senhor Namikawa, creio que possamos unir forças.

- Patético, mas eu não me importo - deu de ombros. - Sou apenas uma mercenária nisso tudo. Pagando bem, trabalharei como espiã o tempo necessário.

- Suma da minha frente.

Duas pessoas foram consideradas honradas naquela época: Kurogane e Namikawa Nobu – pai de Namikawa Shun e avô de Namikawa Sousuke. Um ninja e governante exemplar - porém não era um exemplo de sabedoria, como todos pensavam. Aquilo era apenas uma camuflagem para os seus verdadeiros desejos. Anos depois, Namikawa instruiria seu filho para continuar o que ele deixou, mas Namikawa Shun era um governante benevolente e sábio, extremamente diferente do pai. Quem seguiria os passos do avô seria Sousuke, o futuro amante de Dâmaris.

**Ela pode me ouvir  
Ela pode me ver  
Ela pode me sentir**

Dâmaris retornou ao seu quarto após um banho. Enquanto secava os cabelos esverdeados, avistou um envelope sobre a cama.

- "Urgente" - leu, largando a toalha. Abriu o envelope e retirou o bilhete. - "Venha o mais rápido possível à minha casa. Venha escondida, pois o assunto é sério. Assinado: Najara."

Quando os olhos violetas deixaram de percorrer o papel, a garota o pousou novamente sobre a cama. Estava intrigada. Najara não era o tipo de pessoa que pediria ajuda perante um problema. Sempre gostou de resolver tudo sozinha e ao seu modo.

Pensativa, direcionou-se ao armário para pegar uma muda de roupa. Vestiu suas roupas íntimas, uma calça preta e uma regata branca. Antes de sair, colocou as toalhas sobre uma cadeira. Subiu no batente e não viu um sinal de vida lá embaixo.

- Tudo limpo - murmurou para si mesma, pulando da janela.

Com cautela, Dâmaris foi para a residência Mitsashi. Se Najara estava passando por cima do seu orgulho, o assunto era sério.

• X •

- Aceita mais chá? - indagou a Senhora Mitsashi à visitante.

- Não, muito obrigada - agradeceu com um sorriso forçado.

- Najara já deve estar vindo, Dâmaris-chan.

- Sem problemas.

_"Dâmaris já deve estar chegando..."_ Kaori sorriu.

Já havia ajudado a mãe de Najara a preparar o chá. Nessa oportunidade, colocou um veneno raro – o antídoto só poderia ser encontrado no País do Trovão.

A pequena Tenten desceu as escadas e foi até a mãe.

- Dá um gole? – a pequena pediu com um sorriso enorme.

- Você não irá gostar... - antes que a mulher terminasse sua advertência, a pequena bebeu.

- Eca, é amargo! - fez uma careta.

- Eu avisei - riu com ternura.

A outra apenas analisava a família. Quando viu a mãe começando a agonizar, levantou-se e deu uma pancada em Tenten. A menina caiu no chão, desacordada.

- Onde está o pergaminho? - perguntou uma última vez.

A mulher a fitava com assombro.

- Não há pergaminho algum aqui! - respondeu o homem com firmeza. Seus cabelos negros, com apenas alguns fios brancos, reluziam.

Kaori desviou o olhar da mulher de vestido simples e coque quase desfeito. Olhou o homem que chamara sua atenção, esboçando um sorriso sádico.

- Verdade?.

Naquele instante, ele sentiu uma primeira pontada. Por alguns minutos, Kaori apenas se limitou a apreciar aquele espetáculo macabro. Sua atenção só foi desviada pelo som da campainha.

- Acho que vocês têm visita - sorriu, olhando o casal alarmado. - Até mais.

Como uma lagartixa, ela subiu pela parede até ficar sobre a porta.

- Entre - imitou com perfeição a voz da dona da casa.

Dâmaris entrou. Perplexa com a cena, nem se deu conta do inimigo que saiu logo após a sua entrada. O casal tentava indicar com o olhar e alguns movimentos limitados, mas ela não entendia.

- O que houve? - aproximou-se do casal, prestes a ajudá-los.

- Emboscada... - foi tudo o que o homem disse. - Salvar... Tenten...

Entendendo o pedido do homem, Dâmaris foi até a criança e começou a usar seus conhecimentos médicos. A médica-nin provou um pouco do chá, sem ingeri-lo. A partir disso, descobriu o veneno usado. Era um veneno raro e, anos atrás, sua família cultivara o antídoto. Agora, nem o hospital central deveria tê-lo.

Kaori, ao sair da casa, assumiu a forma de um dos vigias e foi denunciar a atrocidade que ela mesma cometeu. Ao longe, Najara – que estava indo atrás de Itachi - avistou algo estranho em sua casa.

- Um chakra estranho se afasta... - falou consigo mesma, fechando os olhos - ...e o de Dâmaris está perto.

Perturbada, Najara correu até sua casa. Não pôde conter o susto ao ver aquela cena.

- Por Deus, Najara! - falou Dâmaris, aliviada. - Atacaram sua casa. Usaram um veneno que é cultivado em Suna. Provavelmente foi um estrangeiro.

A morena correu até os pais. Segurou o pai nos braços, pois esse se esforçava para falar.

- Cuide do pergaminho... Querem... Pegar... Ninja...

- Shhhh... - falou a filha, vendo o esforço feito pelo pai. - Eu cuidarei, pai.

- Vingança... - ele disse, antes de realmente se calar.

Após isso, pegou a mãe nos braços - mas ela só abria e fechava a boca, sem conseguir produzir som algum.

- Acalme-se, mãe. Não se esforce. Dâmaris - chamou a atenção da moça que cuidava de Tenten.

- Sim?

- Eu lhe imploro: salve-os - o olhar era de súplica.

- Tentarei - colocou Tenten novamente no chão e foi até os pais da colega de time.

Repetiu a série de selos que usara anteriormente na mais jovem. Diferente do que aconteceu com a pequena, ela não conseguiu fazer o efeito do veneno regredir. Tenten, Dâmaris deduziu, tomara uma quantidade pequena de chá.

- Não dá - disse após alguns minutos de esforço, com muito pesar. - Pelo que vejo, eles ingeriram uma quantidade muito maior do que sua irmã. O dela eu consegui atrasar - fez um gesto para Najara se levantar e se aproximar. Não queria tratar aquele assunto na frente das vítimas. - O antídoto só é encontrado no País do Trovão e, talvez, em Suna. O veneno faz o coração inchar até explodir. Eles agonizarão até a morte. O que faremos? Não dá tempo de levá-los até o hospital ou pedir ajuda.

- Lançarei três rosas – sentenciou.

- Não adiantará, Najara. Não pode sacrificar uma vida por três. Os quatro morrerão – tentou convencê-la.

Assim, o pai tocou a mão da filha. Najara voltou seu olhar deprimido para ele.

- Salve... Tent... – fez uma careta de dor e novamente se calou. Najara havia entendido o recado.

Com um peso no coração, Najara se levantou.

- Deixá-los vivos, apenas para eu ficar mais tempo com eles, seria egoísmo. Crueldade, eu diria - olhou-os. - Eu os matarei com duas rosas... Já que não posso salvar os três sacrificando a minha vida. Elas aliviarão a dor e os matarão em segundos.

- É um decisão triste - respondeu -, mas é o melhor a ser feito.

Assim, Najara fez os selos que originavam as lendárias _rosas da morte_. Naquele instante, Tenten começou a acordar. Najara fitou a irmã, disfarçando sua dor com frieza.

- Eu preciso fazer isso – encarava Tenten, mas logo desviou o olhar para cima, onde Tenten não podia ver. - Apague-a.

Dâmaris afirmou com a cabeça e executou a ordem dada.

- Pronto.

- Seria doloroso para ela ver isso – Najara comprimiu os lábios.

- Sim.

- Perdão mãe. Perdão pai - com lágrimas nos olhos, atirou as duas rosas.

Aos poucos, o casal se acalmou. Em alguns segundos vieram a falecer. Como previsto, as rosas consumiram parte da energia de Najara. Foi até Dâmaris e se ajoelhou ao lado da irmã.

- O veneno dela... Ainda tem como eu drená-lo? – encarou-a.

- Por ser uma pequena quantidade, sim – analisou Tenten. – Não irá consumir sua vida, como ocorreria com seus pais. Ela ainda tem chances – concluiu. – Além de tudo, consegui retardar um pouco do veneno.

Najara se levantou e fez uma série de selos semelhantes aos anteriores. Em sua mão, brotou uma rosa branca. Com habilidade, lançou-a em Tenten. Aos poucos, a flor assumiu um tom fraco de amarelo. Aquela era a cor do veneno. Mesmo assim, não conseguiu drenar toda a substância.

O veneno que drenaria de Chiyo anos depois não chegava nem aos pés daquele veneno raro - o veneno de Sasori era bem mais fraco. Najara enfraqueceu, pois seu chakra foi consumido.

Itachi – que, antes de ir embora, quis passar uma última vez em frente à casa de Najara – notou uma instabilidade de chakra e, como a casa estava toda aberta, sentiu que algo havia acontecido.

Uma sombra se fez sobre a kunoichi que segurava Tenten nos braços. Dâmaris levantou a cabeça, encontrando os olhos negros de Itachi.

- O que aconteceu? – estava perplexo. Quando Najara foi cair, ele a segurou em seus braços.

- Emboscada. Envenenaram os pais dela. Leve-a daqui, ela está sem forças. Provavelmente a ANBU já esteja a caminho. Ficarei com a menina até chegarem e então fugirei.

- Realmente, há ninjas vindo para cá. Devido ao que ocorreu, vocês provavelmente serão consideradas culpadas. Você viu quem fez isso?

- Não.

- Então não terá jeito... – comprimiu os lábios. - Eu levarei Najara daqui. Você, não demore a fugir - advertiu.

- Não demorarei.

Dâmaris ficou com Tenten até a ANBU aparecer; lutou com alguns ninjas e fugiu. Tenten foi levada imediatamente ao hospital, recebendo o devido tratamento. Havia apenas um pouco do antídoto armazenado no ambulatório. Tenten conseguiu se recuperar, já que Najara havia drenado quase todo o veneno.

As rosas brancas que haviam sido cravadas nos Mitsashi já estavam tingidas pelo sangue - e elas os acompanharam até o túmulo. As flores que jamais murchariam... Eram as famosas rosas do clã Mitsashi.

**Filha do mal  
Mal e mistério  
Rosa vermelha vestida de preto**

Cada um seguiu seu rumo ao abandonar a vila. Dâmaris vagou por alguns meses de vila em vila e, por fim, acabou como guarda do Senhor Feudal. Ele ignorou o aviso de kunoichi renegada que se espalhou rapidamente pelos cinco países - e aquilo fez com que ela nutrisse grande respeito por ele. Ninguém precisava saber o seu nome e nem poderia ver o rosto que a máscara ocultava – Nobu havia dado um disfarce à kunoichi.

Com o passar dos anos, interessou-se pelo neto de seu chefe: Sousuke. Com ele, manteve um relacionamento escondido. Alguns anos se passaram e chegou uma nova seleção de kunoichis para a guarda. Do antigo time, só Dâmaris restou. Quando viu aquela menina extremamente simpática entrar pela porta, ficou abismada. Ao ouvir seu nome, teve dificuldade para disfarçar sua surpresa. Mitsashi Tenten.

Itachi e Najara se uniram à Akatsuki; já Sayuri sempre ficou ao arredores de Konoha, zelando por Sasuke de longe. Aliou-se ao Orochimaru quando soube do interesse do ex-akatsuki por Sasuke.

- Melhor cada um cuidar de uma parte – falou a Uchiha ao primo. – Soube que Dâmaris está com o Senhor Feudal. Para ele aceitar uma criminosa, há algo de errado.

- Bastante curioso, admito. Só um conselho, Sayuri: não se descuide. Você é uma Uchiha e por isso ele tem interesse em você.

- Eu sei – riu –, mas ele acha que não tenho capacidade de usar meu sharingan. Acha que foi por isso que desenvolvi ninjutsus de gelo. Bem, muitos não sabem que eu posso usá-lo e prefiro assim.

- Admiro sua cautela. Melhor encerrarmos esse papo. Sabe lá quais seriam as conseqüências se alguém ouvir.

- Exato.

- Najara não sabe que eu e você temos contato.

- Entendi. Também prefiro assim – fechou os olhos e esboçou um sorriso. – Bem, tenho uma longa viagem para alcançar o Orochimaru.

- Cuide-se.

Cada um seguiu seu rumo; dois destinos repletos de sacrifícios.

Na Akatsuki, Najara ficou feliz ao conhecer um novato: conheceu: Deidara. Itachi começou a excluí-la das missões, o que a deixava nervosa. A relação parecia fria e distante. Najara acompanhava Sasori e Deidara, discutindo arte com os dois. Três dias após conseguirem capturar Gaara, Konoha chegou àquela caverna. Ela não poderia interferir. Após a morte de Sasori, lutou com o time da irmã para proteger seu quase-irmão... E assim a história seguiu até o seu trágico desfecho.

• X •

_Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo-os serem feridos pela claridade. Primeiramente se formou um borrão impressionista, que aos poucos ganhou uma imagem bastante nítida: um céu azul e límpido. Quando finalmente se acostumou com a claridade, tentou se levantar. Estava em meio a um campo de belíssimas flores, trajando um leve vestido branco. Quando finalmente pôs-se de pé, sacudiu a roupa para eliminar os pedacinhos de planta grudados._

_Olhou em volta e viu árvores, árvores, árvores... Um círculo de árvores. Flores e árvores. Suspirou e pôs-se a caminhar. Após um bom tempo caminhando - o que julgou estar fazendo em círculos -, encontrou um lugar um pouco distinto do resto que vira. Uma singela cabana de madeira em um tom de marfim. Pessoas moravam lá._

_"Que porcaria é essa?" pensou a morena, já irritada com o cenário excessivamente calmo e alegre. "Eu sei muito bem o que aconteceu comigo, não pode ser algo tão clichê assim!"_

_- Clichê? - uma voz rouca a surpreendeu por trás. - Pensei que fosse gostar da recepção._

_Com um simples estalar de dedos, as flores sumiram. Apenas a cabana no meio da floresta permaneceu. Surpresa, ela se voltou para trás. Um lindo moreno de cabelos levemente presos e com um terno sorriso nos lábios foi o que encontrou._

_- Itachi! - pulou em seu pescoço em uma tentativa desesperada de abraçá-lo. Deu-lhe diversos beijos afoitos. - Eu morri!_

_- Percebi - coçou a cabeça, sorrindo. - O que realmente não me deixa feliz._

_- Como assim? - arregalou os olhos, completamente chocada._

_- Nossa filha - fez um movimento com a mão e abriu um buraco no ar._

_Nele ambos viram a pequena Akemi sendo cuidada pela senhora Amaterasu. Najara sentiu um aperto no peito, levando as mãos até a região._

_- Eu me arrisquei... - balbuciou._

_- Sayuri cuidará bem dela, tenho certeza - abraçou-a e beijou sua cabeça. _

_- Aliás... Onde está Dâmaris? - olhou em volta._

_- Ela veio com você? - soergueu a sobrancelha. – Ela não veio para cá._

_- Onde estamos?_

_- Não sei ao certo, mas eu chamo de Campos Elíseos; aqui é o nosso paraíso particular. Temos certo poder para controlá-lo, mas apenas para modificá-lo ao nosso modo. Por isso as flores. _

_- Bizarro._

_- Um pouco. Só que eu a aguardei durante esses anos para finalmente cumprir a minha promessa: uma casa e uma "vida" longe de guerras. Estamos finalmente em paz - beijou-lhe._

_Caminharam abraçados até a humilde residência._

_- Itachi._

_- Sim?_

_- Podemos visitar o mundo dos vivos? - encarou-o._

_- Sim, embora não possamos interferir. Quer ver algo?_

_A moça refletiu por um tempo._

_- Depois. _

_Assim como Itachi, Najara cedeu sua vida para salvar a irmã - e para tirar Dâmaris das trevas. Na invasão de Konoha, quando abraçou Dâmaris e fez com que seu poder consumisse ambas, sentiu-se em paz. Sayuri agora seguiria viva, inocentada, e levantaria o clã Uchiha com a ajuda de Sasuke. Itachi e Najara se retiraram do mundo após deixar tudo esclarecido..._

_Finalmente teriam uma vida calma e feliz... Mesmo sendo após a morte._

• **FIM** •

_

* * *

_

**Música: Rosa Mistero - Theatres Des Vampires**

**AVISOS IMPORTANTES:** Como é um complemento de _**O Enigma das Rosas**_, lá segue como a Najara morreu (capítulo 8).

Agradecimentos, imagens dos capítulos e vídeo da fic no meu perfil.

Agradeço a todos que acompanharam. :)


End file.
